


you're hot and you're cold

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [25]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: Prompt: memories of inner demons
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie/Ginny Weasley
Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/39713
Kudos: 8





	you're hot and you're cold

**Author's Note:**

> _For ernest_

Before, in the twilight of early summer's nights, Ginny used to shiver at the clammy touch of not-a-ghost-but-a-memory, and in the early morn of icy winter days, Edmund would taste the powdered sugar on his lips.

Now, when Ginny wakes, Edmund's warmth has chased away the cold, letting her feel the kiss of the sun upon her cheek. Now, when Edmund wakes, the only taste he remembers is that of Ginny's lips.


End file.
